El Dios de las Mentiras
by Marth Mt
Summary: Historia basada en el videojuego para el Nintendo DS "Thor: God of Thunder". Thor es un dios soberbio y arrogante. Y la violencia es su arma principal mientras viaja por cada uno de los nueve reinos. Su hermano Loki le acompaña, disfrutando de todo aquello que causara por culpa de su pequeña mentira. Pero no fue su intención que todo saliera tan mal. No lo fue.
1. Naturaleza Violenta y Cruel

**Nota de la autora:** Si creen que estoy siendo injusta con el personaje de Thor y exagero en sus diálogos, no lo hago. Esta historia está basada en el videojuego para Nintendo DS "Thor: God of Thunder", y tengo especial cuidado en rescatar cada uno de los diálogos del juego y el modo en que cada personaje lo dice. Thor tiene exactamente esos comentarios y aquella actitud, que raya a ser cortante, grosera y altanera. De entre todos con los que Thor dialoga, es particularmente desagradable con Loki. He ahí, por qué Loki hará lo que hace. Y lo comprendo. Todos haríamos lo mismo.

* * *

**El Dios de las Mentiras**

**Capítulo 1**

**Naturaleza violenta y cruel**

Cuando escuchó el sonido de las trompetas anunciando la llegada de los invasores, se dio cuenta que se sentía muy cansado. Odin, Padre de Todos los Dioses, levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de sus dos cuervos gemelos que yacían postrados a su lado. Aquellos seres estaban dotados con su magia, pensó. Eran sus ojos sobre todos los reinos incluido el suyo propio y, más que fieles y loables servidores, le eran invaluables tanto como lo eran su mismo pensamiento y su memoria. ¿Cuántas guerras no habrán junto con él a lo largo de su historia desde los tiempos que se sentara en aquel trono? De cuando volviera de sus andanzas libres por las tierras de Midgard como un anciano, hace tanto tiempo que para los mortales no eran más que cuentos e historias de tiempos mitológicos, y que tuvo que volver por ya no tener tanto tiempo ni libertad de las responsabilidades que ahora caían de manera pesada sobre sus dos viejos, grandes y gastados hombros.

¿Cuántas guerras e invasiones no habrán visto? ¿Cuántos asedios? ¿Cuántos muertos y heridos? No importase cuánta hidromiel y comida se les prometiera en el Valhalla, todas sus almas terminaban en las lúgubres tierras del reino de Hela. Su más grande sueño y victoria que jamás podría tener, era que Asgard conociera el verdadero significado de la palabra Paz y despojar de su pueblo el miedo, la desolación e incertidumbre de si existiría un "día después" de sus mentes. El no tener aquello, era un reflejo de su fracaso como gobernador. Pues, ¿cómo lo conocería si va imponiendo la Paz a través de la violencia?

— Y Asgard no conocerá la paz tampoco hoy —dijo a sus cuervos que soltaron un suave gruñido.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron acompañadas con las sonoras zancadas del príncipe heredero al trono. Fue suficiente para que los cuervos revolvieran su plumaje y se voltearan al igual que el supremo padre para encontrarse con la expresión dura y resuelta de Thor, revestido con la armadura forjada y brillantemente bruñida por los enanos.

— ¿Has oído eso? —decía con fuerza, con algo parecido al enojo, a la ofensa, bravura y coraje entremezclado.

— Lo he oído —y resonaron nuevamente las trompetas.

— Esos sucios troles pagaran muy caro por este ultraje en contra nuestra tierra, Padre.

— Tranquilízate, hijo mío. No dejes que la ira te gobierne —advirtió tratando de controlarlo—. Todos saben que si vienen a declarar una guerra en contra de mi reino, no saldrán impunes.

— Ninguno de ellos conocerá jamás piedad de mí —insistió.

Odin sin duda alguna lo hubiese parado en aquel instante de no ser por un tercer sonido de trompetas. Aquel llamado le resultó extraño, pues le pareció demasiado pronto. Y a lo poco una nueva figura en la sala. A pesar de la urgencia que transmitía su sola presencia, su hijo Loki no perdía nunca aquella compostura sutil y elegante que marcaba cada uno de sus pasos. Llegó sigiloso, poniéndose al otro extremo de donde estaba su hermano Thor. Muy pocas veces se le veía agitado como ahora, seguramente viendo la gravedad del asunto de lo que estuviera sucediendo allá afuera.

— ¡Padre! ¡Hermano! —les llamó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Loki?

— Vengo desde las murallas y tengo malas noticias. Nuestro ejército ha sido sorprendido en una emboscada, y se encuentra luchando _ya_ en estos momentos. Y vienen cada vez más. Al principio pensamos que sólo estaban en la periferia, pero no. Se infiltraron por todo Asgard.

— ¿Están cerca de la muralla? —preguntó el padre.

— Mucho. Y será cuestión de tiempo para que la crucen —murmuró—. En un cálculo rápido, ellos tienen la ventaja de 5 a 1.

— ¿Cómo pudieron traspasar tantos sin la necesidad del Bifrost?

— No lo sé —contestó.

Loki se volteó hacia un lado cuando su hermano le pasó de largo; este iba de repente a la salida de manera airada. Sin duda alguna para ir a luchar. Pero por más ofendido que se viese, aquello no engañaba los ojos ni del padre ni tampoco los del hermano: Thor ansiaba la batalla. Era un amante de la guerra. Tenía la actitud de un genuino bárbaro orgulloso, insolente y arrogante, que deseaba ahora mismo algo más que tan solo la masacre de todos los enemigos contra su tierra. Loki no podía catalogar a su hermano como alguien sádico ni con deseos de sangre, pero sí podía juzgarlo como alguien de una naturaleza violenta y cruel.

— Ten cuidado, Thor —se levantó Odin de su trono con el cetro en mano dispuesto a ser participe y más ahora por la peligrosa situación. Además ver a su hijo de aquella manera, tenía que insistir en su última advertencia. Era una lección que necesitaba, y mucho—. No dejes que la ira te ciegue.

— Sí, sí, Padre —contestándole—. Ven, Loki.

Aquel temperamento sería su perdición, pensó con amargura Odin. Thor era un luchador digno. Sin el error de ser modestos, tal vez era el ser más poderoso de toda aquella tierra y más allá de ella. Pero no contaba lo necesario para ser un buen rey. Era demasiado impulsivo en sus actos y no pensaba nunca antes de actuar. Era inteligente pero no listo. Que los dioses no lo quieran y fuese Loki quien se postrara en el trono de Asgard en el futuro, pensó observándolos marchar. Cuando finalmente cruzaron por la puerta, sus cuervos Munin y Hugin graznaron con fuerza emprendiendo el vuelo abandonando la sala también, a través de la ventana.


	2. La Gloria de la Guerra

**El Dios de las Mentiras**

**Capitulo 2**

** La Gloria de la Guerra**

— ¡Hemos luchado contra legiones de gigantes, monstruos y mutantes! ¿Vamos a dejar que nos venzan unos troles? ¡Si quieren paz, hay que prepararnos para luchar! —decía para entonces Frandal a los soldados asgardianos delante de él desde las puertas selladas de la muralla, al instante que sonó el primer sonido de trompetas que anunciaba el preámbulo de la batalla— ¡Guerras van y vienen, pero nuestros guerreros son eternos! ¡Nosotros jamás nos rendiremos siempre que haya algo por qué luchar, porque nuestro camino es el de la victoria y la gloria!

El viento se enardeció con los gritos atronadores de todos aquellos hombres que levantaron sus armas al cielo, proclamando una y otra vez aquellas palabras. El miembro del renombrado grupo de Los Tres Guerreros apretó las riendas de su nervudo corcel levantándolo sobre sus patas.

— ¡Que nuestro ejército sean los árboles, las rocas y los pájaros del cielo! —exclamó en medio del éxtasis armado por todos sus congéneres, en el placer más grande de los individuos enfermos de sí mismos—. ¡Hay que conseguir la victoria por Asgard! ¡Por nuestro hogar y nuestra tierra! ¡Guerreros! ¡Siéntanse orgullosos y brinden por todos nosotros cuando nos encontremos en el Valhalla!

— No, no es así —decía para sí mismo Hogun desde su lugar mirando todo aquello a la distancia, con los brazos cruzados y su voz áspera—. En la paz, son los hijos quienes entierran a los padres. La guerra altera el orden de la naturaleza y hace que los padres entierren a sus hijos. Nada de esto, da gloria.

— Siempre tan sombrío, mi buen Hogun —se rio su compañero Volstagg, muy a gusto con el agitado ambiente mirando con admiración las tropas marchar hacia el frente, directo a la línea donde podían observarse los invasores en la distancia—. Si en realidad no te gusta, ¿entonces para qué tomas tus armas y marchas con nosotros?

Pero se quedó callado como siempre. Pues quienes hablan con tanta superficialidad no son capaces de profundizar en lo que realmente están haciendo. Y el gran vikingo, entonces ante la poca elocuencia aparente del otro con las palabras, se limitó a reír sonoramente poniendo sobre sus hombros el enorme y pesado martillo que había sido testigo de muchos encuentros como aquel en el pasado. Y dispuesto a que este fuese uno más de los próximos encuentros a venir. La tierra fangosa por culpa de la lluvia se llenó de millares de huellas que dejaban todos los guerreros a sus pasos. El orgulloso Frandal se aproximó a sus más dos leales compañeros cuando finalmente pudo divisarlos a la distancia. Poniendo el caballo al trote justo al lado de ellos, les obsequió una enorme sonrisa divertida, como las que sólo él podría ofrecer.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hogun? —le preguntó riéndose— ¿Por qué esa cara? ¡Habrá algo grandioso al final de este día, ya lo verás!

— Somos el primer grupo en ser mandado para tantear el campo de batalla —respondió—. Debemos de tener mucho cuidado y parece que a ti no te preocupa eso, Frandal.

— ¿Creen que venga Thor? Si tarda mucho, no le vamos a dejar nada —bromeó el pelirrojo Volstagg tratando de aliviar la tensión.

— Lo hará. Siempre lo hace. Con el queridito Dios del Trueno de nuestro lado, nuestra victoria está asegurada. Ah, imagina a todas esas mujeres que quieran escuchar las anécdotas de los campeones cuando regresemos a beber a la ciudad —movió el caballo hacia el otro lado de sus compañeros a trote para observar mejor al ejercito. Sintió en sus manos aquella emoción que va justo antes de una batalla; su piel se le erizaba, emocionándole y haciéndole contemplar su aliento ante la llovizna constante y fría. Y el segundo ruido de trompetas le distrajo, pues era la advertencia de que el enemigo se encontraba ya cerca y en la vista. Y se supone que el enemigo se encontraba todavía muy lejos— Extraño.

— ¿Adelantándose los troles antes de tiempo…? —profirió Volstagg.

Hogun se detuvo para observar bien a los soldados, notando cierta perturbación en ellos. _Algo iba mal_, pensó. Y cómo se arrepentía de haber tenido la razón cuando escuchó el tercer llamado de las trompetas ahora en un ruido de alarma. Desde todas las partes de las rocas y riscos que le rodeaban, aparecieron los troles justo por encima de sus cabezas en una emboscada.

— _¡Nos atacan!_

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que una lluvia de flechas comenzara asediarlos sobre las cabezas al igual que la misma agua que entorpecía el movimiento de las tropas al resbalarse en el fango y también uno sobre otros, por culpa de los cuerpos de los que empezaron a caer. Cuando finalmente reaccionaron cubriéndose con los escudos, se escuchó el grito de aquellos invadores que rompieron su formación y saltaban desde los riscos hasta donde los asgardianos forzándose una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Frandal nunca antes se había tragado de aquella manera sus palabras de gloria. Cuando las flechas cayeron a diestra y siniestra en su intento de cegar los guerreros, unas desgraciadas lograron clavarse en el cuello de su corcel que comenzó a retorcerse y a andar sin control sobre sus dos patas y caer de espaldas, con todo y jinete. El animal lo aplastó contra las rocas sacándole el aliento y su casco rodó perdiéndose entre la salvajada de la multitud, apenas y a unos metros de él. Su maldita pierna quedó prensada en las tensas y pesadas carnes del animal que intentó hacer a un lado, siendo inútil. Entonces trató de empujarlo, siendo peor opción todavía causando que le doliese la pierna. Aún así, con todo el dolor del mundo lo conseguiría, por lo que hizo amago de todas sus fuerzas y apretando los dientes comenzó a levantar al animal antes que un trol que acababa de dejarse caer del risco y se irguiera cerca le observara. Al igual como lo hace un depredador a una fácil presa. Este trol entonces se le acercó a pasos agigantados, moviendo sus brazos hacia el hacha que tenía colgada en el cinturón y que sujetó con fuerza levantándola después por encima de su cabeza, parándose justo a su lado encorvándose para asestar mejor el golpe. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Con esa misma posición, inmóvil, un rastro de sangre brotó de la boca de trol y poco después sus piernas falsearon y se dejó caer con todo su peso muerto arriba de Frandal, que soportó a este y al caballo. Hogun arrancó la enterrada maza con picos de la destrozada espina dorsal del trol. Le ayudó a quitarse todo de encima y, aferrando su mano, le ayudó a levantarse observando de manera sospechosa su pierna.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Mmm…? —tardó un momento en reaccionar a qué se refería y carraspeó—. Sí. Sí. Estoy perfecto.

Sacó el espadín de su funda para contraatacar rápidamente un espadazo que iba en dirección a la espalda de Hogun, interponiéndose entre los dos enfrentando a una ogra. Al apoyarse sintió un agudo dolor en la pierna, maldiciendo a los dioses e hizo un ataque largo obligando a la bestia retroceder.

— ¡Hogun! ¡Yo me encargaré de esta "mujer"! ¡Ayuda a otros!

— ¿Estás preparado para morir, asgardiano? —gritó aquella volviendo a levantar su espada.

— Dices las cosas _más_ _dulces_, querida —adoptando la posición clásica de combate, adelantando la pierna derecha, ligeramente flexionada ambas, el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, en ángulo recto con la mano abandonada, caída hacia adelante.

Sonaron las hojas del acero. El asgardiano inició su ataque con gracia. Era rápido de piernas y puño, moviéndose con bastante desahogo lanzando un ataque que pasó a escasos centímetros del estomago y ella lanzó una inesperada estocada, al mismo tiempo que de sus labios crispados brotaba un ronco grito de pelea. Se zafó el espadachín no sin cierto apuro, furioso consigo mismo por haberse descuidado de aquel modo. La trol se rehízo retrocediendo dos pasos y avanzó uno agarrando la potencia necesaria para tratar de asestar un golpe. Él retrocedió tres pasos y la otra respondió avanzando otros tres. Tirando una estocada en tercia, ella se cubrió con su escudo desviando en la maniobra el acero enemigo, tirando y avanzando con inaudita rapidez, mientras marcaba cada movimiento con un ronco grito. Menos desconcentrado por el tipo de ataque, Frandal fue retrocediendo contemplando la terrible expresión que contraía las facciones de su oponente. Rompió distancia y ella siguió avanzando. Rompió otra vez pero la trol avanzó de nuevo, tirando hacia el frente. _Ya está bien_, pensó Frandal resuelto a terminar con aquella situación esperando que ella tirara en frente cuando pareciera que él bajase la guardia. Se zafó a duras de aquel ataque, esperando que mostrase su cuerpo al descubierto y de un movimiento firme y seco perforó con su hoja la garganta de la mujer que finalmente se detuvo. Rodó el arma y el escudo de sus manos hacia el suelo mientras daba unos torpes pasos adelante y se esfumaba entre el lodo y la mugre.

— ¡Los arqueros nos tienen inmovilizados! —gritó Hogun mucho más adelante acompañando a varios soldados que se cubrían todavía de la granizada de madera y metal.

Un joven asgardiano se levantó aprovechando la oportunidad de que los arqueros estaban apenas volviendo a cargar sus armas y levantó su lanza para arrojarlo tal cual una jabalina, apuntando al más cercano. Pero un arquero oculto más arriba le clavó la flecha a la altura de la garganta y el joven no avanzó mucho más. La lanza que arrojó no cayó ni a dos metros de él.

— ¡Cúbranse! —bramó con fuerza Hogun a los guerreros cuando iba ver otra lluvia de proyectiles. Pero en tierra, los troles más grandes de la guarnición estaban sobre ellos. Vio a un asgardiano ser lanzado con brutalidad cuando las pesadas masas le golpearon de costado y fueron dos compañeros en su venganza eliminando el objetivo de manera rápida pero atrás había otro trol que les embistió.

Entre la barbarie, la lluvia, el miedo y el olor de la sangre, justo cuando parecía que más lo necesitaban, con toda su fuerza se asomó el Dios del Trueno en los cielos y con su martillo en mano azotó en el corazón de donde parecían estar más reunidos los salvajes y un temblor hizo estremecer la tierra. Con su poder de dios arrojó contra todos ellos una ventisca que rugió tanto que los mismos arqueros tuvieron que esconderse, pues lo que no lo hicieron cayeron de manera mortal contra las rocas del fondo del risco.

— ¡SOBRE ELLOS!

Asgard no conoció un rugido más fuerte como el que hubo aquel día. Con el espíritu reorganizado, se levantaron todos los guerreros que comenzaron a abalanzarse contra los enemigos recuperando el campo de batalla. Saldrían victoriosos ese día, finalmente lo sabían. Los Tres Guerreros identificaron al líder de aquel ejército reuniéndose con él. Volstagg arrancó su arma de cabeza de un caído y Frandal fingió que su pierna estaba en óptimo estado, cuando aquello era una mentira.

— ¡Thor! —vitoreó el pelirrojo.

— Me alegro tanto de verte, ¿cómo te va? —con una sonrisa.

— No estoy aquí para jugar, Frandal —le contestó el dios comenzando a avanzar rápidamente junto con el ejercito hacia los páramos. Loki se materializó en aquel momento a su lado, comenzando a mirar hacia todas partes evaluando la situación.

— Nada de juegos, señor mío —definitivamente lo que había pasado ahí no fue nada que pudiera catalogar como un juego—. Según parece por como se ve en la lejanía están bastante ya distribuidos, seguramente tratando de rodearnos nuevamente como hace unos momentos. Vamos a organizando entonces para cuando llegue tu medio hermano Tyr junto con el resto del ejército, que debe de estarse juntando para partir masivamente de las murallas. Hogun, tu hazte a cargo de los arqueros. Regresa y reúnelos a todos. Volstagg, ve y guía a los soldados hacia la izquierda y cubre el escarpado. Si quieren rodearnos, tendrán primero que pasar sobre ti para siquiera tener la oportunidad. Y yo quisiera un caballo para verme más imponente comandando a los demás en el centro, pero así fueron las cosas. Si ven a Tyr, díganle que lo estaré esperando.

— Harán pagar caro la mal pasada de ahora —agarró Volstagg su pesada masa con iniciativa.

— ¿Han visto a Sif? —preguntó de repente Thor, en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿A Sif? —los asgardianos se miraron—. No, no la hemos visto.

— Yo la vi antes de ir hacia la sala de nuestro padre, Thor —anunció Loki—. Estaba acompañando a Balder y Tyr. Debe de estar todavía en las murallas.

— Y espero, por su bien, que seguirá ahí.

— A juzgarla por su temperamento, lo dudo —encogiéndose de hombros sabiendo que aquel comentario era muy mal bienvenido por su certeza.

Todos comenzaron a separarse. Volstagg se adelantó hacia el grupo más próximo a la izquierda dando señas para que comenzaran a seguirlo, y el resto de los Tres Guerreros hizo lo suyo.

— Vamos, hermano —adelantándose hacia él, pero la mano extendida de Thor a la altura de su rostro le detuvo.

— Tú como siempre, como si no te conociera, te escaparas y me dejarás con tus batallas. Así que me iré solo.

— Tonterías —se rió soltando una gran sonrisa como si semejante idea fuera algo ridículo, mirando con incredulidad a su hermano—. Sin duda eres un guerrero ágil y fuerte que sabe cómo arreglárselas en cualquier conflicto. Si reunimos todo eso junto con mi astucia, no nos costará lidiar con todos los posibles problemas más adelante y de deshacernos de esos troles.

— Pues entonces usa toda tu astucia para defender otra parte de Asgard —respondió molesto, pues no le gustaba que Loki tratara de convencerlo cuando quería hacer las cosas a su manera.

— Vine aquí a ayudarte —le recordó.

— Sólo me entorpeces, Loki. Así que hazte al lado —comenzando a alejarse debajo de la cada vez más pesada lluvia.

— Como desees —murmuró desapareciéndose.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Muchas gracias por los reviews y comentarios, los aprecio bastante.


	3. Sif

**EL Dios de las Mentiras**

**Capitulo 3**

** Sif **

Con su martillo en mano, el Dios del Trueno comenzó a destrozar cuando enemigo hubiera a su paso. La guerra se hacía eterna. El cielo era una representación abstracta del espíritu combativo de todos los guerreros, tanto aliados como enemigos; de un gris oscuro pesado que lloraba con frialdad y dureza. Poseído por la adrenalina, la emoción y la ira, agarró el cuello de un adversario y sin piedad de su cuerpo, poco menos que una muñeca de trapo, comenzó a azotarlo contra una columna hasta que esta se partiese en dos y los escombros cayeran sobre la multitud que trataba de hacerse del dios, en una batalla de tan solo uno contra un centenar. Le daban gracia todos aquellos sujetos. Una gracia tremenda y muy egoísta tomando mejor a Mjolnir sobre sus palmas. Golpeó a uno que estaba a su derecha. Luego otro a su izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Abajo y derecha. Se adelantó a zancadas y golpeó consecutivamente a todos los que tuviese enfrente. Se dio media vuelta enganchando con potencia un golpe, haciendo nada a un Goliat, pues el trol fue muchas veces más grande que el dios. Y es que Thor era un guerrero singular. Era hijo del Todopoderoso Odin y la diosa Jord, personificación de toda la tierra. Él sabía su propósito en la vida, y desde el inicio siempre lo supo. El fue un hijo engendrado con el poder necesario en sus manos para detener el Ragnarok. Nació para obtener el poder de pie. Naciendo _con derecho_ a él, nada que ver con todos los demás que están destinado a tratar de tomarlo de rodillas. Pero no era un soberbio, ni tampoco un egoísta. Él lo que tenía era talento y elocuencia. El lo que tenía era mucho más trabajo y deber que cualquier otro, era hacer lo imposible posible. Como decía su padre, el verdadero poder no se compra, ni se roba, ni se gana; el verdadero poder, se comparte, se admira y se teme. El agarrar todo el temor de sus enemigos y mostrárselos. Dio otro golpe y arremetió una patada en el pecho de alguien que se le había acercado demasiado, observando la locura en aquellos ojos antes de hacerlo desaparecer en medio de la multitud que le rodeaba.

El poder es la capacidad de pocos de hacerles creer a muchos lo poco que importan. El poder es lo más puro y codiciado que existe, pero sólo el ser correcto puede llevarlo bien. El poder debilita a quien lo tiene y no lo usa. La violencia es el último recurso del incompetente. Todo eso era lo que decía su padre. Pero no es arrogancia si puedes sostenerlo, contestaba. Que no intoxicará los mejores corazones como lo hace el vino en las mejores mentes. Siempre hay que engendrarlo, siempre hay que ganárselo. Pero su padre siempre reprendió todo aquello. Si de verdad crees así, es mejor que seas violento a que uses el manto de la no violencia. Nosotros nacimos en la barbarie, cuando matar a su semejante era una condición normal de la existencia. Pero se otorgó una conciencia. Y ahora ha llegado el día en que la violencia hacia otro ser debe volverse tan aborrecible como comer la carne de otro. ¡La sola idea de que una cosa cruel pueda ser útil es ya de por sí inmoral y la crueldad no requiere ningún motivo para ser practicada, salvo apenas oportunidad, Thor!

¡Pero yo no hago nada! ¡Yo no soy quien pide que haya guerras! ¡No soy el causante que vengan a atacarnos! ¡Me opongo a la violencia, porque sé que cuando parece causar el bien éste sólo es temporal! ¡No hago nada, salvo evitar que haya más muertes! ¡Son todos ellos quienes vienen aquí y se creen que pueden subordinarnos, oprimirnos, obligarnos, discriminarnos, despreciarnos, intimidarnos, engañarnos, insultarnos, menospreciarnos, subestimarnos y maltratarnos! _¡Ustedes son lo que traen a Asgard todo eso! _El dios levantó a Mjolnir y todos los troles a su alrededor quisieron retroceder, deteniéndose el tiempo cuando el trueno retumbó y el rayo bajó de los cielos ¡Ustedes, pueblos marginados! ¡Que buscan justificarse, orgullecerse, elevarse y cantar victoria a los nueve reinos! ¡Se lo merecen! ¡Todo esto lo merecen! Y la luz cubrió cada uno de ellos empapados por el agua de la lluvia, hasta convertirse en tan solo rastros de lo que alguna vez fueron formándose un silencio sepulcral a su alrededor. El único héroe en pie, en una montaña de cadáveres.

No supo cuando tiempo se quedó ahí parado con la cabeza en alto y dejando que las gotas le cegaran levemente, con su respiración entrecortada formando vapor.

¿Cómo estarían el resto de los asgardianos…?

¿Cómo estaría Sif?

Momentos después el dios se encontraría caminando, teniendo la extraña la impresión de que ningún enemigo quería enfrentarse alguna vez contra él. Pues era hijo de Odin, poseedor de Mjonir y Dios del Trueno. Escuchaba atracos por todas partes. Donde parase la mirada, muy cercas y muy lejos, no había nada más que peleas. ¿Tal vez debería de ir a ayudar a Volstagg? Podía visualizarlo a lo lejos junto con sus asgardianos sobre la parte rocosa al lado de los precipicios. Si fuera así tenía que volar porque a pie, aunque no estaba demasiado lejos, la roca era resbaladiza y peligrosamente mortal. Entonces escuchó un grito a poca distancia de él. Sí, fue un grito. Un grito de mujer.

Una hermosa guerrera, que fácilmente podía confundirse con una Valkiria, se encargaba de un grupo de troles enanos haciéndolos pedazos ahí mismo. Thor, magnificado, detuvo sus pasos justo detrás de ella. Había tenido el arrebato de quitarle aquellas bestias de encima, pero ni bien se terminaba de acercar Sif eliminó al último perforándole a la altura del corazón y se lo destrozó, causándole un limpio y rápido final, evitándole el sufrimiento. La mujer de cabellos negros miró sobre su hombro la figura del Dios del Trueno y pareció importándole más bien poco su presencia en aquel lugar, como si no le sorprendiese en absoluto. Blandió con fuerza la hoja para limpiarla y la devolvió dentro de su funda. Los ojos de Diosa de la Guerra eran duros y desafiantes. Eran esos ojos los que le recordaban tanto al cielo, se dijo. Lamentablemente no había cielo aquel día, salvo las nubes ahora negras que impedían el sol llegar hasta ellos para entibiar el ambiente. Ella no sería tibia aquel día, tampoco. Thor torció en una mueca mirando el lugar al no notarla con nadie, pero era una mueca de "justo como lo esperaba", pues imaginando que ella quisiera compañía era algo francamente imposible.

— Y tú sola, como siempre defendiendo Asgard, ¿no es así?

— ¿Insinúas que no puedo hacerlo sin tener a un hombre a mi lado?

— No, por supuesto que no insinúo eso —contestó. ¿Por qué siempre a la defensiva? ¿Qué acaso le tenía miedo? ¿O porque de ese enfado? ¿O sonó acaso él que subestimaba a la mujer? ¿O qué? _¿Qué?_

— Estoy bien por mi cuenta, asgardiano —dijo la diosa comenzando a darse vuelta, alejándose de él.

— Espera, Sif —pero ella no se detenía—. _¡Sif!_

La lluvia caía fuerte encima de ellos, pegando el empapado cabello a la frente de ambos. Y entonces Thor, lentamente, movió su cabeza de lado a lado, soltando un leve bufido impregnado de confusión.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? ¿Darme la media vuelta? ¿O agarro a Mjolnir y simplemente me voy a otra parte del campo de batalla? ¿Qué acaso no soy un digno compañero para pelear a tu lado? ¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres para que sea de esa manera, Sif? Dímelo. Dímelo tan sólo una vez —un rechazo. No era suficiente que simplemente huyera, con las palabras no dichas ponzoñando el aire—. Sólo dímelo…

— Thor.

Y la diosa calló al dios.

— Yo puedo —dijo en voz baja tras una larga y silenciosa mirada. Y la mujer se perdió cuando finalmente siguiera hacia adelante metiéndose entre un camino bordeado por las rocas. Quedándose ahí, Thor observó todavía el sendero por donde desapareciera aquella mujer. Escuchando todavía en sus oídos aquel "Yo puedo" que dejaba todo, una vez más y como siempre, la situación con una inconclusa ambigüedad.

Sif era un temible adversario nato, no siendo Valkiria por el simple tecnicismo de su calidad de _Diosa_. Pero era muy bien acogida por ellas, en especial por Brunilda, recordando ciertos sucesos relacionado con ellas dos en sus días de juventud. Se preguntaba Thor si llegarían a algo más, una vez terminada la guerra. Sonrió no sin cierta amargura cuando se contestó en su mente. No siempre fue así ella. Ahora estaba más inaccesible que antes. O era un asunto más _complicado_. Pues cuando se dio cuenta, el asunto ya había pasado a tener un _verdadero_ interés. Se consolaba pensando que ella prefería protegerse y mantener su integridad ahora como guerrera que antes de ser cualquier otra cosa por orgullo o terquedad. O tal vez las dos. Culpa de ella no sólo por tener aquel carácter que tanto le dejaba quieto. Era también muy hermosa, la criatura más bella que jamás conociera en vida. Por supuesto que antes no era así… Cuando la conoció por primera vez era apenas una niña. Ambos lo eran. Y su cabello era rubio y tan brillante como una cascada de oro reflejándose contra el sol. Ahora era del color del ébano, prácticamente negro como los árboles más oscuros del bosque… Pero hacía mucho de eso. Hacía mucho desde que le consolara y le dijese que aún lucía bonita. Hacía mucho que ella dejara de llorar, sintiéndose arruinada. Ya no siguieron buscando razones de por qué había pasado eso. Y aprendió a vivir de esa manera. De una manera un tanto cruel, si recordaban cómo sus padres _ae_sires le _obligaron_ a sobrepasarlo…

Y sin darse cuenta seguía los pasos de la Diosa convirtiéndolos en suyos. Y aunque fuese algo inútil, algo que no debería de hacer en ese momento, que había cosas más importantes como luchar para Asgard, su tierra y todo lo demás, muy en su interior deseaba recorrer junto con ella aquellos mismos campos donde solíamos gritar, como en los viejos tiempos. Dicho lugar se trataba de la cima de un risco que tenía una vista panorámica de todos los campos de Asgard. Volteó a todas partes. Aunque había muchas diferencias, el lugar favorito de él seguía siendo el mismo. Y el dios se rió una vez parado ahí mismo.

— A que no sabes donde he vuelto, Sif —murmuró triste.

Podía ver desde lo lejos la silueta de la mujer que se enfrentaba ente nuevos enemigos. Gobernaba tal cual como una reina, todo bajo su gracia y poder. Haciéndose lo que quisiera su voluntad. No importara quién fuera su contrincante, si uno o dos o cinco, a todos los hacía suyos, eliminándolos uno tras uno. "Yo puedo", decía el eco de la voz de aquella mujer todavía en sus oídos. Como una súplica queda, tal cual un voto de esperanza. Algo como un rezo. Algo para no mermar su valor. Era un "Yo puedo", que le hizo quedarse ahí parado observando cómo combatía. Ese "Yo puedo", que le impedía lanzársele encima al adversario para ayudar. Aquel "Yo puedo", dejándole sola con su orgullo, siendo el Dios del Trueno que quisiera agachar la cabeza e irse. Fue un "Yo puedo" la razón por la cual no hizo nada cuando observó a un nuevo grupo aparecer en medio de la nada, rodeando la figura de la diosa. Un "Yo puedo" que lo congeló todo cuando la diosa simplemente desapareció, y no hubo más que silencio observando la mancha de rufianes que se daban de un festín sobre un cuerpo que ahora yacía en el suelo.

No, aquello no. Aquello no, se dijo el dios corriendo hacia la orilla del risco y se dejaba caer hasta cerca de la guerrera haciendo que se voltearan los troles y le gruñeran con fiereza, empapados de sangre asgardiana que no era suya.

— ¡Sif! —bramó.

— ¡Atáquenlo! —gritaron y se lanzaron contra él.

Haciéndolos a un lado con su martillo y su mano los eludió corriendo hacia Sif, pues ahí seguían las bestias tratando de perforar la armadura de la diosa. Sintió una horrible mordida sobre el hombro, producto de que los pequeños bastardos que se empezaron a aferrar encima de su cuerpo. Pero no le importó, llegando hasta el cuerpo de la guerrera que lucía sumergida terriblemente en sí misma, semi inconsciente a causa del dolor. Una hemorragia a la altura de su estómago hizo que le doliera el corazón como si se lo hubiesen desgarrado violentamente. Encima de ella estaban los troles que se fueron desviando hasta su garganta pero los arrancó de uno en uno. Un trol saltó hacia su rostro tratando de atacarle los ojos, pero lo agarró de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra los otros, pudiendo finalmente sujetarla entre los brazos. Y comenzó la persecución. Corrió de manera torpe y tropezando contra todo pues de sus pies se le aferraban los troles menores y por eso comenzó a patear las rocas, poco importándole si se rompía algo. Solo deseaba correr y alejarse muy lejos de ahí con Sif en las manos. Y a buscar auxilio. Dejarla en algún lugar donde recibiera ayuda rápidamente. Pues no estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir aquel día.

Pero los troles no son una raza estúpida. Si no al contrario, estaban dotados con una gran inteligencia. Y los pequeños eran particularmente mezquinos. Comenzando a aprovecharse de los brazos de él procurando herirlo pues sabían que no les haría nada pues de hacerlo, significaba dejar a la mujer. El grupo comenzaba a adelantarse para detener la carrera del dios. Zarpazos, arañazos y mordidas, le escupieron a la cara y Thor tuvo que azotar su cabeza contra una de las rocas sobresalientes del inicio del precipicio, tan solo para librarse de la criatura. La piedra bajo estaba resbalosa. Cuando se le fue el pie casi se cae por el acantilado. Ahí pudo ser el fin para Sif y él. Y los troles se dieron cuenta. Comenzando a agarrarle de las piernas jalando y haciendo que se resbalara mientras seguían atacandolo, con su cuerpo cubriendo el de Sif a escasos dos metros de caerse al oscuro foso donde no se sabe de nadie que haya salido jamás.

— ¡VOLSTAGG! —comenzó a llamarlo a la lejanía, que seguía combatiendo con los guerreros en aquella parte contra los que intentaban avanzar, en el tramo más corto hacia la ciudad, punto clave para una invasión—_ ¡VOLSTAGG!_

Tres enemigos se le lanzaron a la cara y tuvo que liberar al menos uno de sus brazos para quitárselos de encima, pero Sif gritó ahogada por un intenso y profundo dolor. Corrió, pero llegó hasta un camino muerto que no lograría a menos de poder escalar, volteándose cuando escuchara los troles venir otra vez hacia él comenzando a tirarle grandes piedras que yacían poco incrustadas de la cima del despeñadero. La fuerte lluvia junto con el poderoso viento le cegó y tuvo que brincar rápidamente para eludir el ataque que casi se lo lleva de largo, respirando con fuerza. Y por primera vez desde que llegase a al campo de batalla, sentía miedo.

_Mucho miedo. _


End file.
